Fire And Snow CANCELLED
by SootyEchoBelleCoraline
Summary: Game of Thrones story. Redo of Snow and Fire. Daenesella Targaryen, Mother of Fire, twin sister of Daenerys Targaryen is set to marry Robb Stark, so forgiveness, peace and trust can be along the Seven Kingdoms & so her brother, Viserys can get to the Iron Throne. But her eyes catches another. Secrets, lies, affairs, magic, dragons, phoenix's and babies. This is Daenesellas story
1. At

(at means one in Dothraki)

The wind swept through her long red hair, the salty air sinking into her pores. A sigh escaped from the girl's mouth as she watched the dark wave's crash into each other. The blue skies with a scatter of white puffy clouds floating in front of the burning sun, shining its ray's onto her skin. The burning heat never bothered the girl; it was a relief, a remedy.

She was a guest to an estate of Magister Illyrio Mopatis, along with her sister Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen. They were somewhere safe, away from war, from all the blood and guts spilling onto the war grounds.

Tomorrow would be the day Daenesella would die inside. Viserys had arranged for both sisters to marry, one for an army, the other for peace.  
As the warm wind flew around her body, the sound of footsteps could be heard from behind her. She knew who it was. He liked to tread carefully on thin ice around her. That's what brother's do.

"Ah Daenesella, my sweet sister, I have been looking for you" His voice made her skin crawl.  
"I guess standing alone doesn't mean I want to be alone" She spoke with a sarcastic tone before turning around to face her tall skinny brother.  
"Tomorrow is an important day for both you and Daenerys; I want to make sure everything is prepared, even if my sister's are not"  
"I don't think being prepared is the word Viserys" The brother let out a small cackle before turning serious.  
"I am going to miss you sister and your sarcastic tones" he smiled before grazing his finger over her cheek "You are the complete opposite of Daenerys"

Daenesella knew that, everyone knew that. She felt like they were trying to remind her that she was the odd one out.

Daenerys and Daenesella were in fact fraternal twins. But she was the 'different' sister, out of all the Targaryens, simply because of her hair. Her long wavy hair was a deep ruby colour in the dark, but in the sun light it was a brighter scarlet colour. The red colour stood out a mile away. Other's believed she was never a Targaryen, they believed when a pregnant Rhella fled to the island of Dragonstone; the ancestral home of House Targaryen to escape Robert along with Viserys, that another woman fled with them, a pregnant woman. And when they both gave birth and died, they took Daenesella into the family. But truthfully most of the Targaryen family was killed, leaving Rhella, Viserys and her twin girls. The Targaryen girls were born in Dragonstone during a storm.

But sadly, their mother passed after they were born, leaving Viserys, Daenerys and Daenesella as orphans. But as babies, they were taken into exile into the Free Cities by loyal retainers among them, Ser Willem Darry.

After many years spent trying to raise support to retake the Iron Throne, the three siblings were given sanctuary by Magister Illyrio Mopatis in the Free City of Pentos. Both sisters have a dream of finding a peaceful home and somewhere where they no longer have to hide or live in fear. But Daenerys lives in constant fear due to Viserys, but like Viserys said. Daenesella was the opposite.

She smacked his hand away from her cheek, his eyes sparked with fury.  
"You may be able to scare and manipulate our sister, but not with me" she warned him, heat rising through her body. She watched his body move, she had taken note of how his body moved when he was scaring Daenerys. He quickly raised his hand, but she was quick enough to grab his wrist.  
"Don't even think about it brother" She warned him, teeth gritted together, venom spitting in fury. The tables had turned.  
"Let go Daenesella" He ordered, fury and fear leaked in his eyes.  
"Are you going to hit me again?" she asked him  
"I might!" he responded, a high pitch tone.  
"You don't want me to burn you again, Viserys, do you?" she raising her eyebrows, a smirk slowly creeping onto her face.  
"Is that a threat sister?" he asked tilting his head slightly, like a dog figuring out something.  
"No, it's a promise" she let go of his hand "You don't scare me Viserys, I scare you, because you know what I am capable of" He looked at her not knowing what to say or do.  
"Witch" he whispered.  
"Maybe, nobody knows, but one day I will find out why fire doesn't burn me, why the heat doesn't bother me, how fire can be manipulated at my is a reason behind it all, and I don't think it has to do with us being Targaryens. Something else, it has to be" she mumbled to herself and turned around facing the water, clutching onto the balcony.

"Maybe, just maybe, you were never a Targaryen, maybe the stories are true" Viserys spoke with a smirk. She turned to face him and frowned.  
"You saw me coming out of our mother when she was in labour. Explain that"  
"Explain the red hair and the burning" he crossed his arms and looked around sighing. "Get washed, we want you clean on your journey to Winterfell. I am sure the Starks are looking forward to meet a Targaryen, especially you"  
Daenesella turned around and looked at her blonde brother. "What about Daenerys?"  
"No need to worry your little locks of our sister, she will be married to Khal Drago. I am sure he is going to love her, all the torture from me will only be worse with her new husband"

Daenesella frowned at her brother as he started smiling. She grabbed his wrist and applied some pressure onto his skin, feeling his skin sizzle.

"You love all of this, don't you? Daenerys getting married to a beast who will rape her constantly just because they are married, and I will be peacemaker within the two houses, trust me Viserys. This will all back fire on you. And the day you die, I will spit and dance on your grave" she realised his wrist and watched him groan in pain as he clasped his wrist.  
"You burned me!" He shouted in pain "You deserve everything you get Daenesella!"  
"Same for you brother, the same for you" she walked away leaving her brother in pain before finding Daenerys in the bath as she entered the room.  
"Water looks hot" She spoke gently before walking to the side and sitting on the large marble piece.  
"It doesn't bother me" Daenerys spoke gently looking out of the balcony window, the white silk curtains flowing in the wind.  
"Nothing does. How can you let him get away from all of it? His words, his touch, how do you do it?"  
"I just think of the day he dies" Daenesella was shocked at her sister's words.  
"I thought I had a cruel mind" she teased and dipped her finger into the water "I wish it didn't have to be like this. Separating us, marrying us off, it's better than marrying our own brother" Daenesella pointed out.

The Targaryens had been known for the inbreeding, hence the white hair, pale skin, same facial features. Their parents where brother and sister, they were married off and reproduced the last three surviving Targaryen siblings. Perhaps it was because there were two sisters, but deep down, she knew that would never stop their brother.  
He wanted the Iron Throne, so he needed an army and peace among the houses. Daenerys would marry Khal Drago for an army; Daenesella would marry Robb Stark for peace amongst the houses, to state 'no hard feelings for killing our family'.

"The day peace amongst the houses arrives will be the day we are dead" Daenerys spoke quietly.  
"The day peace amongst our family will be the day our brother is dead" Daenesella responded.  
"Don't say that Daenesella, it makes everything worse"  
"Might be too late for that" She mumbled. Daenerys raised her eyebrows and let out a soft sigh.  
"You burned him didn't you? Daenesella you can't keep doing that"  
"What about when he touches you? When he threatens you, 'don't wake the dragon?' He has no dragon, because I am there to protect you"  
"I don't need protecting Daenesella"  
"The day you say you do, will be too late. We are sisters, twins. We protect each other" she explained "You are scared of Viserys, he is scared of me. He doesn't realise how much you're capable of, soon you will be a Khalessi as they say it in Dothraki language, whatever it is called. He will be prince. Queens always rule" she smiled smirking at her sister. "Admit it, when you become Queen, you can't wait to turn the tables on him"  
"Perhaps, we will see how the day unfolds" Daenerys spoke softly as she grabbed the sponge. She then handed the sponge to Daenesella. Grabbing the small ball she dipped it into the water and started washing her sister's back.

Soon Viserys walked in with another man. Maron, one of the advisors of the Magister.  
"Ah excellent, my sister's in the same room" Viserys grinned. Daenesella noticed a cloth around his wrist. A small smirk appeared on her face; Viserys noticed this and put his hands behind his back.  
"The Magister has placed a dress on each of your beds, get changed. Daenesella is leaving for Winterfell first; the carriage will be ready soon. Rose your hand maiden will be leaving with you" Viserys left the room as Maron stood waiting.  
"Go. I will be fine. I will see you shortly" Daenerys smiled at her sister and Daenesella kissed her head in response before leaving the room and heading to her room.  
A thick red dress with plaited red and white straps lay on her bed. She sighed and picked up the material and noticed the other layers of clothes.  
"I have a feeling Winterfell is called Winterfell for a reason" she bit her bottom lip and removed her dress she was wearing and got changed, feeling the material change. The dress was heavier and a little warmer.

An hour had gone by; Rose had walked in taking everything of Daenesella and walking out with her to the carriage. Both Rose and Maron had placed her belongings into the carriage. Daenerys stood outside with Viserys and the Magister waiting.  
Daenerys stood with a sad face, the Magister had a face he wished none of this was happening, and of course, Viserys had a smirk.  
She walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug, holding in the tears.  
"I will write to you all the time, tell you everything, I won't let this depart us"  
"I won't let it happen, you're my sister, the other half of me" Daenerys spoke pulling her sister closer.  
"I love you Daenerys"  
"I love you too Daenesella, be safe, avoid burning people" Daenesella let out a small laugh before pulling away from the huge. She turned to the Magister and smiled.  
"Thank you for keeping us safe" She spoke kindly before turning to Viserys.  
"Goodbye Viserys"  
"Don't I get a hug or a kiss?" he asked.  
"Never" she spoke with harsh words before giving a small smile to her sister and getting into the carriage. She turned back to look at her sister before the doors closed and her tears fell down her pale porcelain skin.


	2. Akat

The carriage had taken Daenesella to the port of Pentos. A few miles but the journey was bearable. The ship was medium sized. It didn't look like much, but it had to do for the journey. The red head was assisted out of the carriage by Maron, while Rose had her luggage hand in hand.

"Maron help Rose" Daenesella told him not giving him eye contact. The workers on the port helped Daenesella onto the Pentosi ship; it looked a little better on the inside. They always did.  
"Princess Daenesella Targaryen, we welcome you aboard" A man with a shaved beard welcomed her onto the Pentosi ship.  
"Thank you" She provided a small smile before gazing her eyes around. She bit her lip and was guided to the back of the ship where her bedroom was provided; a red cover to match her hair, and a red fluffy coat to match her warm dress for Winterfell.

She then turned to the man.  
"Is this the only bed?" she asked  
"Yes. Viserys instructed for the other guests to use the chairs, or anything else provided" Daensella frowned at her brother's instructions  
"I won't allow that to happen. Rose can share the same bed as me, Maron can sort himself out"  
"Yes, of course" the man nodded before leaving the ship.  
"So. Daenesella, we will sail to Braavos, avoiding Kings Landing, and other lands where they don't really like us" Maron explained  
"Us meaning Targaryens?" Maron looked at Daenesella. His eyes told her the true answer.  
"And after Braavos?"  
"White Harbour, it is a port city, and from there we will be provided with a carriage to travel to Winterfell"  
"One question" she spoke up "How big is this carriage?"  
"Big enough for all of us to sleep in Daenesella, don't worry" Maron provided a small smile, soon enough the ship had started to sail the waters.

Daenesella decided to try and sleep the whole entire journey, it would take days, weeks, even a month. So the best was to sleep the whole month, the whole situation would probably make her lose sleep every night. But most likely, the thoughts of what would happen to Daenerys would make her lose sleep.  
She felt herself shaking in her sleep. Something warm on her body. She opened her eyes seeing Maron shaking her awake.

"Have we sunk?" she asked  
"No, but there is something you might want to see before we sail past it" He then walked up onto the top deck. Daenesella sighed to herself and stood up from the bed, turning her head to each side. The bed wasn't comfy. Climbing up the small stairs to the top deck, she looked around at her surroundings.  
It was dark, low clouds, a little more cold.

"Hasn't Viserys or Daenerys ever told you never to wake me up from my sleep?" she asked raising her eyebrow. He didn't answer, but both Rose and Maron faced into the open. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows together before looking into the distance. There was something in the distance; it was big, pointy, on an island. I had seen this before. It took a few memories to finally figure out what it was.

"Dragonstone" She spoke softly to herself.  
Dragonstone is a castle that is erected onto an island located in Blackwater Bay.  
"The ancestral seat of House Targaryen" Maron spoke up but anger rose in Daenesella  
"But now a current stronghold to House Baratheon" It was her home place, her birth right, the Targaryens birth right. "Tell me about Dragonstone, even if it is something I already know" She asked Maron.  
Maron looked at her and nodded.  
"The most famous hall in Dragonstone is The Chamber of the Painted table. The table dominates the room and the entire castle"  
"Why?"  
"Because the table is carved into the shape of Westerois, as well as having the major cities and landmarks engraved into it"  
"I hope one day I get to see it. Both me and Daenerys"  
"What about your brother?" Daenesella looked at him; he knew the answer straight away.  
"Tell me more" She asked. Maron nodded.  
"Dragonstone was built using advanced stone masonry, Valyrian stone, long since lost. But as a result, it has many features, unique in all of Westeros, including dragon-shaped gargoyles. And because of your house, the entire castle is dominated by dragon motifs and reliefs"  
A smile appeared on Daenesella's face.  
"They might have dominated us Targaryens, but Dragonstone will always dominate them. They can't get rid of a dragon that easily"  
"Now that's the talk I like to hear" Maron grinned before continuing. "The castle itself, is very strong because of the Valryian design, but combined with its isolated location, it makes it an ideal refuge location, just like your mother when she gave birth to your sister and yourself. It was a second hand refuge for Stannis Baratheon" he explained "Because of the features and designs as well as its geographical position, it's extremely difficult for someone to breach"  
"Do you think we will ever return? Claim back what was ours?"  
"Hopefully one day Daenesella" Rose spoke up, her eyes locked onto the castle.  
"Rose is right, when your brother claims back the throne, then you can claim back Dragonstone" Daenesella turned to Maron.  
"What are the chances of Viserys actually taking back the Iron Throne?"  
"Do you have doubts?"  
"Of course. There are many, many names to call my brother under the sun why he won't get the throne, he thinks he is strong, but I know someone who is much stronger"  
"Who might that be?"  
"Daenerys. Deep down, she is a strong woman, one day; all the fury held back from Viserys will spill like a volcano. It wouldn't surprise me if the Dothraki kills him first"  
"That is no way to speak about your brother Daenesella"  
"My brother can insult, threaten, touch my sister; I can speak about my brother however I like Maron. I am getting hungry, why don't you be a gentleman and make Rose and I a meal?" she asked turning her back to the castle before heading back into the cabin.

A week had passed and they had finally arrived in White Harbour after sailing from Pentos to Braavos to White Harbour.  
White Harbour was a port city, and the main centre of merchant and trade activity in the North, but also the smallest of the major cities of Westeros.  
The city's harbour is defended by an outer sea wall, which is almost a mile long, with towers so tall, they are located every one hundred feet along the wall.

"So Maron, you are our tour guide, tell me about White Harbour, I have never travelled before so I hardly know where we are going half the time"  
"Of course Daenesella.  
"The mouth of the White Knife River is guarded by the Seal Rock, which is named for the animals that dot its flanks. And just like all major castle's, the city contains an old, but nearly abandoned Godswood for worship"  
"I have never seen one"  
"Well as far as I know. Winterfell has one, maybe if you ask the Stark's they can take you there"  
"They probably won't let me out of my room unless I have someone with me except from Rose"  
"I am sure they won't keep you prisoner"  
"I hope not. I felt like a prisoner living with Viserys"  
"And now you are free"  
"Yes, but not happy, alone and scared"  
"We are not going anywhere Daenesella" Rose spoke taking my arm guiding me along the roads.  
"Rose is right, now enough of that talk, I am your tour guide" Maron grinned before guiding the two girls. "The old keep is the oldest building in this city; it's called the Wolf's Den, which now actually serves as the city prison. Now the original settlement was formed around the Wolf's Den fortress, which was founded at the order of King Jon Stark, millennia's ago, which provided a trading link with the rest of Westeros and defended the mouth of the river against raiders from the sea"  
"Who were the raiders?" She asked.  
"They were Essos and other kingdoms. But, pirates would pass up to the river to capture and plunder slaves from the North, even near Winterfell"  
"Well aren't we lucky pirates aren't around now"  
"Tell me about the Wolf's Den"  
"House Greystark ruled the Wolf's Den for five centuries, then House Bolton decided to join, and revolt against their Stark cousins; soon enough, the Greystarks were exterminated"  
"Oh House Bolton, the sigil with the upside down flayed man, they sound so cheerful" She spoke in a sarcastic tone.  
"The Wolf's Den changed hands several times, for one century, House Flint held it, and then House Locke for two" he explained "White Harbour has faced various threats with the hostile border with the Vale of Arryn, and attacks from pirates"  
"Where did these pirates come from?"  
"They came from the Three Sisters, the Stepstones or parts of Western Essos that became the Free Cities"  
"Anyone else attack the White Harbour?" She asked gazing her eyes around the city. A sigil of House Manderly stood in the ground as it welcomed visitors to the White Harbour. A white merman with dark green hair, tail and a beard, who carried a trident over a blue-green field, a stepped street in the city caught her attention.  
"Luckily for the White Harbor, they have never been attacked by Wildlings. But they have made many raids along the northern coasts of the North by sailing small boats around the wall, but their vessels are not large sea worthy that can sail as far as White Harbor" The Wall. Daenesella read about that. A giant ice wall.  
"We are now located on the East coast of Westeros, they have never been raided by any ironborn raiders, since they would have to sail all the way around Westeros to get that far. And in order to do that, they have to pass all four larger cities, Lannisport, Gulltown, Oldtown and King's Landing, each of them have a lot of defensives"  
Luckily for them, they sailed away from the large four cities.  
"The stepped street, it's beautiful" All three heads turned towards the stepped street.  
"The Castle Stair, lighted with marble mermaids who cradle bowls of burning whale oil"  
"Why mermaids?"  
"I once heard Viserys say you have a heart and mind for mermaids"  
"I do, if dragons exist why not mermaids? Magic exists, this world is like a fairytale, and anything is possible" She shrugged to herself.  
"They are mermaid themed here, The manderys receive visitors inside the Merman's court within the New Castle, and the sigil of a knight from White Harbor has three silver mermaids on a violet field"  
"And they say we are obsessed with dragons" She smiled to herself. "Anything else I need to know before we find somewhere to eat and gather food for the journey?"  
"Well, the reason behind the mermaid themed city, is due to Roro Uhoris, he claimed he could tell one port from another, just by smell. According to him, cities were like women, each had their own unique scent"  
"What did White Harbor smell like then?"  
"Salty, sharp and a little fishy like a mermaid"  
"Of course, though no one knows what a mermaid smells like, or even looks like. They don't exist remember?" She commented due to Viserys always complaining about her beliefs.  
"And like you said, magic and dragons exist, so why not?" Maron grinned before leading the two ladies into a tavern.

Hours had gone by and soon enough they departed again for Winterfell...


	3. Sen

The journey had finally ended. Days, weeks, and now a month's worth of travelling were over for Daenesella and her small crew. In the back of her mind she wondered why only two people accompanied her on her trip. Rose, her maid or slave as Viserys labelled her, and Maron, a Targaryen friend. Was it a death sentence? The Starks and the Targaryens were considered enemies after the war, but this marriage would hopefully put everything aside and bring peace, allowing Viserys to gain the Iron Throne in the end.  
Viserys hoped with peace among the Starks, they would assist in helping the Targaryens take back their home land. Dragonstone. While with Khal Drogo's army, he could win the fight. But Daenesella knew how this story would end.  
Her brother dead, both sisters wedded never to see each other again, and possibly another war.

The temperature had dropped when they entered the North of Westeros, compared to Pentos. She thanked the Magsiter for the thick warm dress and coat she was dressed up for; to make an impression.  
Opening the small window of the carriage, Daenesella peaked out, seeing a black large castle in the distance, and nothing but snow and grass surrounding the land. She had to admit to herself, the scenery was beautiful.

"Tell me about Winterfell" She spoke while staring out of the window, captivated by the sun shining on the cold land.  
"Winterfell is the capital of the North under King Eddard Stark. We are currently on the Kingsroad. It is the longest and grandest highway in the Seven Kingdoms" Maron explained.  
"Question Maron, how do you know everything I ask?" Daenesella asked, glancing at the man wearing the armor.  
"Before we left Pentos, Viserys made me read books, he wanted me to be the best guide for his little sister, anything you need to know, hopefully I have it stored away in here" He tapped his finger on his brown hair.  
"Tell me more about this road"  
"Of course Daenesella, well, the Kingsroad runs from Castle Black located at the Wall, and all the way south to King's Landing, which also passes Winterfell along the way, but it doesn't run through it"  
"But we are on it"  
"We are fully aware, but we won't reach Winterfell for at least an hour" he explained "There will be a short road which leads up to the castle when we reach a crossroad, one which goes North to the Wall, or South to King's Landing"  
"That will explain it then, once we reach the crossroad, I know my heart will drop to my stomach" she admitted. Maron looked at her with a sympathetic look. "What is on your mind Maron?" she asked "You may speak the truth" Maron let out a soft sigh before looking at the saddened princess.  
"As Viserys isn't in our company, I would like to express my true feelings" Daenesella had a touch of concern for Maron. "I am truely sorry for what you have to go through, marrying a Stark in order for peace and return home to Dragonstone, for your brother Viserys to gain the Iron Throne"  
"Thank you for expressing your truth feelings Maron, I appreciate it. But no matter how anyone feels, it will not change anything. I am to be married to Robb Stark in order for Viserys to gain Dragonstone and the Iron Throne" she sighed softly.

But no one knew the deep secret in Daenesella. She wouldn't stay in Winterfell for long. She would leave the night before the wedding. To find out the truth about her, find her real mother. That was her mission.

"Tell me more, about Winterfell" Maron nodded at her before continuing his story.  
"Within the walls of Winterfell, there is a Godswood, which is a small spiritual garden, maybe Robb can assist you there" he suggested before carrying on "In the worst of winters, the castle is still very warm from the hot springs. The castle is situated on top of them. So you're lucky" he chuckled softly to himself "Also below the castle are tombs, which contain the remains of any Stark family members, especially Lords and Kings. The castle has stood for a millennia, and according to legend, House Stark has held the castle of Winterfell for eight thousand years"  
"At least they still have their castle" she mumbled to herself before closing the small window as a small cold breeze flew to her skin.  
"Tell me about the family. Because all I know is that they hate us, and we hate them" Maron nodded as it was in fact a fact.  
"Where do I start?" he asked and placed his hands on his lap "Lyanna Stark, the sister to Eddard, was actually due to wed Robert Baratheon, but your older brother Rhaeger decided to kidnap her, causing the great war" Daenesella never knew that. All she knew was that a war had sparked causing the deaths of her family. She never knew her brother caused the war, for what?  
"Continue" she spoke softly  
"No one knows why your brother kidnapped her, but Eddard's father Rickard, and his brother Brandon travelled to see King Aerys II Targaryen and they demanded their daughter and sister be freed, but your father killed them both. Rickard was burnt alive from inside his armor from wildfire, while Brandon was strangled from a device. He was trying to reach the sword to release him from the rope, but strangled himself by doing it"  
"I can see why the Starks hate us" she said shaking the thought from her head.  
"So because of that, Robert decided to create a civil war, which in the end caused the downfall of your house" he explained before looking at his hands and then back at the red head.  
"Eddard rode South to fight with Robert. In the end, Robert won, and your brother and sister and mother survived, formally. Eddard returned to Winterfell with his new wife, a Tully. Catelyn Tully, as well as their infant son, Robb Stark, but Eddard also returned with a bastard son, Jon Snow. He somehow managed to father during the war"  
"My guess is, Eddard decided to have sex with the girl, causing her to fall pregnant, but then he marries Catelyn and then Robb is conceived"  
"That would make sense Daenesella. But, Robb would of never of been born if your brother didn't cause the war"  
"How so?" she asked frowning  
"Catelyn Tully was supposed to marry Brandon Stark, until he was murderer, so she married Ed instead" Maron explained the supposed to be ending story  
"Now it makes sense. I have a feeling she doesn't enjoy the presence of Eddard's bastard son"  
"I have heard that, but would that bother you?"  
"No. A bastard is just a name for having one parent, I have none. Everyone is still human" She told him. "Who was the woman?"  
"The woman who Eddard slept with?" he asked. Daenesella nodded "According to stories, a common serving girl called Wylla also a wet nurse. No one knows if she is alive or dead, only Eddard. But he doesn't share that story"  
"And they say our family is fucked up" She commented before feeling the carriage turn up a road.

She was getting closer and closer to Winterfell.  
Soon enough, the carriage had stopped. Her heart was now in her stomach. She heard whispers outside of the carriage, whispers about her.

" _I heard she isn't really a Targaryen"_ Only if they knew the truth, only if she knew the truth.

" _Does she really have magic?"_ Was the one question that caught her attention, the tone was from a girl.

"Are you ready?" Maron asked. The carriage was silent for a moment before she nodded  
"I don't exactly have a choice, in a month's time; I will be married to a man I don't even know or love and then be forced to have his children"  
"I wish I could say something to make it better, but I don't" Maron admitted before opening the carriage door and stepping out. "Eddard Stark and Stark family, I would like to present Robb Stark's bride to be, Daenesella Targaryen, of House Targaryen" Maron spoke with a proud tone before Daenesella stepped out of the carriage, a few gasps and stone faces.

Daenesella looked around at the people wearing coats, and for once, she fitted in, except her red hair.  
A man with brown hair tied back stepped out, taking her hand and kissing it softly. His face looked shocked.

"Your hand is warm" he spoke softly  
"I wish I could give you an answer, but I don't have one. Maybe one day it will also answer for the red hair" she spoke in a soft decent tone.  
"Of course, my apologies Daenesella Targaryen-"  
"Just call me Daenesella"  
"Of course, Daenesella" Eddard smiled before removing his hand from his. "Welcome to Winterfell, it's a pleasure to meet you" Daenesella wanted to say many things such as:  
 _"_ _We both know that is not true"_  
 _"_ _I wish I could say the same"_  
 _"_ _I don't have a choice"_

But she decided to keep her mouth tight lipped. She did want peace amongst the House's, but that would never become a reality

"Pleasure to finally meet the Starks" she smiled softly. Eddard smiled before motioning another man.  
"This is my eldest son, Robb Stark" The man she would be marrying. He wasn't bad looking. Could there be a chance she could fall in love?  
The man had short curly hair, clean shave, and a big black fluffy coat. He took her hand gently and kissed it softly, feeling the warmth. Her eyes didn't follow his kiss, but when he lowered his head, her eyes locked onto another. He had a lot of curly hair, with a clean shave. Who was he?  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Daenesella" He lifted his head up and smiled. Daenesella smiled back softly.  
"Pleasure is all mine; Robb Stark"  
"Please, call me Robb" She nodded in agreement "I have to say, you are beautiful"  
"Even with all the rumours?" she asked. He frowned at her.  
"I don't pay attention, they are just rumours, stories" She did appreciate his truthfulness.  
"Thank you" she smiled softly before turning her head to Maron who nodded in appreciation at her behaviour.  
"Let me introduce you to the rest of the clan" Eddard spoke softly. She nodded before following the man. "This is Rickon Stark, the youngest of my boys" She then smiled softly at the small boy before turned her head at the next boy. "Bran Stark, my second son, and then Arya, the youngest of my daughters" she looked at the small girl and smiled. She looked a little tougher from the youngest siblings.  
"Is it true you have magic?"  
"Arya" Eddard spoke with a soft warning tone.  
"Its fine and you could say that, I think more abilities" she told her. This must of been the girl who asked about it earlier.  
"Can you show me?"  
"Arya, enough" Eddard spoke  
"Really, it's fine. She is the first to want to know more about this side of me" Eddard nodded in agreement, before Arya had a big grin on her face. She looked around at what she could do, she noticed a fire torch at the end of the row of people. She stared at the fire and put her hand out, flicking her hand up, causing a roar of fire to erupt larger than before. The people gasped and moved out of the way, soon enough she flicked her hand down causing the fire to disappear. But once she removed her hand, the fire returned to its normal self.

"That was amazing!" Arya grinned. Daenesella smiled and crouched to the floor picking up a leaf that looked half dead. She held it tightly in her hand and then opened her hand letting the ashes of the leaf fall to the floor. "Even more amazing!" Daenesella liked this girl.  
"Thank you" she smiled and turned to the other girl, red haired, she didn't look impressed with Arya's behaviour.  
"This is my oldest daughter, Sansa"  
"Pleasure to meet you" Her soft tone spoke to Daenesella  
"I like your red hair" She spoke softly causing the daughter to smile softly.  
"You have met my eldest, Robb" Eddard spoke. She nodded.  
"Behind is Theon Greyjoy, a good friend of Robb and a Stark ward" A man with light brown hair nodded at Daenesella. "Beside is my son, Jon Snow" The bastard.  
"Pleasure to meet you both" she spoke, locking her eyes on Jon. There was something about him. He was handsome, outcasted, just like herself.  
"And my wife, Catelyn" Daenesella turned to a woman. This was the woman who hated Jon. She noticed her face change when Eddard spoke Jon as his son.  
"Pleasure, I have heard so much about you all"  
"Good things I hope" Catelyn spoke up  
"Some of them" Daenesella gave Cateyln a small smirk, letting Catelyn know full well how much she knew.  
"I hope your journey wasn't too long" Robb spoke up, cutting the tension with a knife.  
"A month's worth, I have never travelled except when I was an infant" Which was true. Dragonstone to Pentos. Eddard gave a look at Catelyn before Eddard spoke up again.  
"Robb, why don't you escort Daenesella to her room for the time being"  
"Of course father"  
"Maron and I can have a quick chat" Eddard spoke up looking at Maron. Daenesella frowned if it was a good chat or a bad one. But she was prepared. Robb stepped out for cue to Daenesella to walk with him.  
"Rose, would you be able to take some of my bags?" Daenesella asked. Rose nodded before picking up two trunks, leaving a few more.  
"Theon, Jon why don't you assist them" Eddard advised. Both men nodded before grabbing a case each and following Robb as he walked.

Daenesella couldn't keep her eyes off Jon, even if it was the back of his head. As she watched the three of them walk off, she noticed Catelyn's stone face. Daenesella frowned at her before following the men with Rose.

She could tell she was going to be 'great' friends with Lady Stark.

This was going to be fun...


	4. Tor

Daensella opened the door to her new room. She made sure from this moment she wasn't going to stay in Winterfell. The four walls, flooring and ceiling made of stone. Nothing put stone, but the occasional hanging floral decorations would make up for it. A large bed, with a red blanket covering it still didn't make it like home.

She didn't know what home felt like.

A wardrobe and chest of drawers stood on the left side of the room, the bed by the far wall, a love seat in front of the bed, a wooden table with a matching chair sat under a large hole in the wall, acting a window, with brown shutters stopping the cold air. A door stood to her left; she hoped it was her own bathroom.

"I hope your room is up to your standards" Robb spoke softly not making the Targaryen girl jump. She turned her head looking at him.

"It's different to Pentos, but it will have to do" she told him walking over to the bed and sitting down. It was comfier than she thought it would be.

"Your bathroom is through that door" Robb pointed to the door. Her wish became true.

"Thank you" She said looking around the room.

Jon came through the door with the other cases she bought followed by Rose.

"Where will Rose be sleeping?" she asked. Both brothers looked at each other. They knew nothing.

"Our father hasn't exactly said anything about where she shall be sleeping" Robb admitted.

"Its fine, she can stay with me, she has been for the following years" She told the boys before standing up. "Thank you for the cases" she made her best effort to smile at them both.

"It's our pleasure, but could I talk to Daenesella alone?" Robb asked looking at brunette friend and his brother.

Both of them nodded before leaving the room, but after Jon closed the door. Rose stood by the opposite wall of the door. She wasn't leaving her friend.

"How can I help?" Daenesella asked, grabbing a case and opened it, revealing some shoes.

"I know this isn't how you planned your life out" Robb spoke quietly

"How so?" she asked placing her shoes along an empty wall.

"An arranged marriage" Daenesella let out a soft sigh before turning her head looking at him.

"I had a plan" she explained "We all had a plan, to go back home, live our lives" she explained "But because of the war, we knew we couldn't follow that plan, so my brother made his own plan, marry Daenerys and I off to men we don't even know, one for an army, the other for peace to get back our home" She then placed herself down on the bed looking at him "We have to suffer because of my dead big brother who thought kidnapping someone would be a good idea, so everyone we knew and loved died around us. We all have to suffer with loss of family, arranged marriages and love which is forced"

"I won't force you to love me" Robb spoke suddenly. Daenesella looked at his sad eyes before looking at the stone floor.

"I am sorry Robb, I know deep down you don't want this, but I know deep down you want this to work out, but right now, my mind is so messed up. I need to clear my head"

"Of course, just some advice, don't leave it too late, we wed in four weeks"

"I thought our marriage would have been arranged as soon as possible?" she asked raising her brown brow.

Robb just smiled "We don't want to rush things; we want it to be perfect"

"Robb, if we are being honest here" she spoke standing up "It will never be perfect. On the other hand, none of you don't want to rush things because you know what I am capable of, it isn't a threat, its a fact. From the moment I got in that carriage, my life will never be perfect until I have what I want"

"And what do you want?" Robb asked raising his eyebrow, confused.

"My sister back, now if you don't mind I need to unpack and change"

Robb nodded softly at the upset girl "Of course, someone will call for you for dinner later on, see you then" He then left the room while Rose walked in.

"Don't even ask" Daenesella spoke "Help me unpack?"

"Of course Princess" The brunette walked over to another case opening it revealing the dresses.

"Call me Daenesella, and as far as I am concerned, they don't label me as a princess here"

"What do they label you as?" Rose asked

"A threat"

Soon enough, the brunette and the red head had emptied all cases and shoved them under the bed.

"I will run you a bath before dinner, get you freshened up"

"Are you saying I smell?" Daenesella asked. Rose looked at her unsure what to say.

"I want you to look your best and looking your best means feeling your best" Daenesella smiled at her

"Thank you Rose, and I was teasing with you, I could never insult you"

"Sometimes, my kind of people doesn't know whether someone is joking or insulting, it's just the way we were bought up. We don't want to say something that is a joke and instead it insults them"

"Rose" Daenesella smiled and took the girls hand and sat on the bed with her. "I don't care that you're my maid or whatever you want to call it, but to me, you are a friend. Nothing more, nothing less" she explained "I have grown up with Viserys insulting people all his life, the things he says to me or my sister, or the actions he does, it doesn't affect me as much as it does with Daenerys. If you were to insult me, it goes in one ear and out the other" she spoke caringly towards her friends "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt. I am not like Viserys, if you insult him, he erupts"

"I know, it isn't a sight to look at" Rose admitted

Daenesella looked at her tilting her head at the girl "Rose, has he done anything to my sister while I am not around?" she asked concerned. Rose looked at the red head and nodded. "Tell me, I am not asking this time, I am demanding" But she still spoke in a calm tone.

"The day you were leaving, before Viserys came to talk to you, he was talking to Daenerys in the bathroom; he bought in a dress for her from the Magister. He then removed her dress, leaving her naked" Daenesella felt Rose's hands shaking slightly, remembering the moment.

"Keep going" Rose let out a soft sigh before continuing.

"He complimented her, saying how much of a woman she is now, and then touched her"

"Where" The one word Daenesella spoke, sounded she was spitting venom at her brother.

"The side of her breasts, s-she just stood there, nothing it was nothing. Viserys left so I ran"

"I am going to hurt him so bad when I see him, when I see him, that's the problem" she spoke before frowning "Wait, you ran? Were you spying?"

Rose's eyes widened before looking down "Sometimes when you don't need me, I go to see how Daenerys is, you wanted to be alone on the balcony, so I went to see your sister, but Visery's was walking in front of me, so I kept a tail on him, watched him, and then left, that's when we came to see you" She explained "Please don't be mad Daenesella, you are the only friend I have"

"Hey" she spoke softly before hugging her friend "I am not, I am glad you saw it, I appreciate it, I am saw Daenerys will appreciate your kind actions, I am just glad I didn't walk in on it, I would of hurt him so bad"

"Daenesella, would have ever...kill your brother?" Rose asked. Silence swept across the room.

"I wish every night that someone else would do it, but I need to have a good reason to kill my brother, plus I would get in trouble"

"They have no idea what you are capable of Daenesella"

"Neither do I"

"The bath is filled with water, you just need to heat it up" Rose told the princess. Daenesella nodded as she walked into the bathroom with the soft woven dressing gown, placing her hand in the water, her eyes glowing red as bubbles started to rise from the bottom of the tub, rising to the top of the surface. Once the water was warm enough, she removed her hand and dropped her gown before getting into the hot water.

Her hand glided along her arms and legs as the hot water steamed out her pores, before Rose walked in with a large scroll.

"What's that?" Daenesella asked

"I found it under the bed, it is written to you" Daenesella reached out for the scroll before Rose handed it to her.

The calligraphy handwriting spelt out her name. _For Daenesella Targaryen_

"Do you think it's from my sister?" she asked Rose

"I have no idea Daenesella, you will have to open it to find out" Daenesella raised her eyebrow before picking off the wax and opening the scroll.

"There are a lot of papers in this" she said leaning over the bath, confused at the words.

 _Mad King._

 _Melisandre._

 _Mother._

 _Red Priestess._

"What does it state?" Rose asked. Daenesella frowned before looking at the first page.

" _To Daenesella Targaryen,_

 _I am writing this letter for you as you request answers that you have wanted to have been acknowledged for all your life, regarding your past. From the moment you were born, till now._

 _I first want to express who sorry I am for the way your life has planned out because of Viserys. I do not agree in anyway agree with Viserys words or actions. He was a guest to my home, and I was too scared to say anything or do anything regarding his words or actions. But I do hope one day, it comes back to haunt him._

 _You no need to worry about your sister, Daenerys. Khal Drago may seem like someone who could hurt your sister, like Viserys. But once she opens up to him, she will soon realise he will protect her from anything, including your brother."_

"Khal Drago doesn't sound that bad Daenesella" Rose spoke out.

Daenesella looked down sighing softly "I never told you or Maron, but during our trip here, Daenerys married quickly, a week after I left. I felt her heartbreak when he raped her on their wedding night" She gulped, remembering that moment when her heart broke in two, a tear rolling down her cheek, but she made it to look like she was crying because of her situation.

"I have no words for that Daenesella"

"What they say is true, twins have a connection, when I felt her fear when Viserys threatened her, Khal Drago showing up on his horse, heartbreak when I left, then I felt happiness"

"What was the happiness from?"

"Close the door" She instructed. Rose nodded closing the bathroom door. "Daenerys received dragon eggs, three of them"

"How-"

"How do I know?" Rose nodded "When I felt Daenerys happy, I felt power go through me, so I closed my eyes and enjoyed it, I felt it, the scaly eggs, the dragons inside, I just felt it run through my body, and then I imagined it, three eggs. I felt her feel three eggs, Rose I don't know how I did it, but I did. I just felt the eggs. It's like a sixth sense"

"Daenesella that would explain it"

"Explain what?" She frowned

"You have a connection to fire, but you also have a connection to your sister, you can sense her emotions, you can sense what is happening to her, like touching the dragon eggs, I say that is sixth sense. You have a sixth sense to your sister"

It made sense to Daenesella. Everything Daenerys had felt, emotionally and physically, she could feel it, sense it.

"Maybe I could find more answers when I find out why I am the way I am" She spoke before looking at the letter again. " _I wish deep down none of this would ever happen to two smart beautiful girls, but sometimes things happen for a reason, but you will find happiness at the end._

 _I promised to try and help you gather information regarding yourself. Years of trying to find information while you stayed with me, I finally collected some papers which could help find the answer._

 _Ser Willam Dery had kept documents. If you don't remember who Ser Willam Dery was, he was a trustworthy knight of the Targaryen House, a close friend to your father. He kept documents, such as a diary on your father. I don't know why he kept documents on your father; my only guess was for you and your sister. These documents are the only answer to your question you have wondered all your life. I hope they provide enough information for you my princess._

 _Good luck._

 _Magister Illyrios"_

"These documents sound important" Rose spoke softly

"My question is why Dery kept this on my father, or uncle. Maybe the Mad King was so mad, Dery kept proof of how mad he was"

"He doesn't sound loyal to your father"

"No Rose he doesn't. But he sounds loyal to me; this is his way of protecting me and helping me. This has my answers"

Both girls were interrupted with three knocks on her bedroom door.

"Yes?!"

"Daenesella, dinner will be served soon, Maron will assist you" Robb spoke through the door

"I won't be long!" She shouted before looking at Rose "No one must know about the dragons, Maron doesn't need to know, second, hide these documents, and then tell me where you have placed it. The mission I told you we were going on, we will soon be leaving Winterfell"

"What about your brother?" she asked

"I know Viserys time of abuse will soon be turned on him, we are not breaking any law leaving Winterfell. So once Viserys is gone, we are safe"

"When will he be gone?"

"Soon Rose, and then me and my sister are free"


	5. Mek

The Starks had decided to throw a large feast to celebrate a very important person arriving in Winterfell, plus a celebration for the future wedding. Daenesella didn't exactly know when she would wed Robb, but it would be soon. She would make it very clear she wouldn't bed Robb quite yet, just because they would be married doesn't mean she would like to lose her virginity, which also means she wouldn't be sprouting any children as soon as possible. If the wedding wasn't enough force or pressure, giving them their heir to the House and castle would be next.

Daenesella wanted to be different from her sister Daenerys. She felt the pain of her sister being forced to have sex on her wedding night. But Khal Drago wasn't the type of man you would say no to. Perhaps now Daenerys is the only person who would say no to him, luckily for the red head Robb and Drago where two different men.

Rose had hidden the letters in her cases under the bed. No one would dare to go snooping in her room. She had to read more about what happened. What was her father hiding from her? But worse of all, what did he do to her?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Daenesella, they are waiting for you now, I hope you are ready, you shouldn't keep the Starks waiting" Maron spoke through the wooden door. Daenesella rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror. She wore a warm red dress with a touch of white at the straps and around the chest piece. It reminded her of Daenerys' white hair. A large fluffy coat finished off the look providing her with heat as well as some red winter boots.

"You look beautiful" Rose spoke softly.

"I wish I felt it" Daenesella admitted. Rose frowned at her friend.

"What are you talking about Daenesella?"

"If I was home, I would feel much better about yourself, feeling better about yourself, makes you feel beautiful on the outside. I feel empty Rose"

Rose let out a soft sigh and hugged her friend. "If I haven't said already, I am so sorry for what you are going through, but we both have to be strong. You will be married in four weeks, and then we have to put our plan to set"

"Our plan?" Daenesella asked

"Your plan, but I am with you one hundred percent. Once you are wed, you can focus on finding your sister and maybe your blood mother, then we can leave. Once we are in the hands of Daenerys she can help you become free of the Starks" Rose explained "Robb is a kind man, he won't force you into anything, especially on your wedding night"

Daenesella suddenly went silent.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. Letting out a soft sigh Daenesella turned around.

"I have been thinking about it, during the whole trip. If I don't bed Robb on our wedding night, they might think something is wrong, they could start putting pressure on us both, and I don't want that"

"What if you fall pregnant?"

"I know when I am ovulating and fertile. My body temperature rises" She explained "When I first bled, I worked it all out. I bled for six days, and then my body rested, then my body starts to heat up for seven days. You ovulate and become fertile for seven days. As long as my body doesn't heat up, I will be fine" she told her "Robb and I will be married, and I will pass my window to conceive. After we bed, I will be expecting to bleed. I have everything planned, don't worry"

Rose looked stunned. "You have worked it all out"

"I am not just a pretty face" She smiled "Let's get this dinner over" she told her before opening the door seeing Maron waiting. Did he hear everything or anything?

"Ready?" Maron asked

"It's not like I have any choice Maron" she told him sighing before walking outside towards the grand hall.

The smell of meat and wine could be smelt from miles away. It made her stomach sing for food. The guards opened the large double doors revealing tables and tables filled with people as they waited with their goblets filled with wine.

Eddard stood up and smiled at his people as the head of Stark. "I would like to welcome, Princess Daenesella Targaryen, of House Targaryen, the first of her name" Everyone stood up and held up their goblets to welcome her, before Robb walked towards her and put out his arm. She guessed he didn't want to touch her in case she burned him. Smiling softly at him, she took his arm and walked to the large table she would sit with the rest of the Starks.

Her eyes gazed over the House, but her eyebrows furrowed together. Jon wasn't here.

"Where will Rose be seated?" She asked. Robb looked at his father, but then he looked away.

"She may sit wherever you would like to"

"I would request both Rose and Maron sit with me" Robb nodded

"Of course, the table is long enough" he told her before grabbing two more chairs placing them beside Daenesella's chairs.

Sitting down on the hard wooden furniture she sipped on the goblet filled with wine.

Soon enough, the food was served and demolished. Daenesella settled on some meat pieces and some vegetables.

"How are you finding the food Daenesella?" Catelyn asked

"Delicious. Thank you. Haven't eaten this much in a long time"

"Have as much as you request, we have plenty, you are our guest" Eddard added in.

"More than a guest" Catelyn spoke up. Was she trying to tick Daenesella off? "Soon to be a Stark, mother of future Stark heirs" Daenesella stopped eating before picking up her goblet.

"Now, let's not think that fast. Let's get the wedding done first" She told them, hearing small giggles from the smaller Stark children.

"Of course" Cateyln spoke before she continued to eat.

"How is your brother and sister Daenesella?" Eddard asked. Daenesella turned to Maron and Rose. They were hitting a hard spot. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude"

"No it's fine Eddard, just a sensitive topic, but nothing knew" she told him sighing "Viserys is a bully. He insults both Daenerys and I, he touches my sister, and he is scared of me" she told them

"Because of your magic?" Arya asked

"Yes, because of my magic" she told her "And Daenerys has been married off, and raped. Our lives are perfect" she told them. That silenced the table while everyone else continued to party.

Robb leaned closer to the red head "I would like to give you a head's up. I won't hurt you like that, unless you give permission"

"I know Robb. I appreciate it" She told him "I will give you a head's up. We can complete the marriage during the wedding night, but don't expect it to happen every night, or heirs yet. I am not ready"

"I understand, though my father and mother might think differently"

"Well they should understand no one can force me to do something I don't want to do" She warned him "I will produce heirs when I am ready and I feel like my body is ready. Plus, I would like to be in contact with my sister before I give you son's or daughter's" She told him

"Of course, I understand. The least we can do is respect your mind and body" He nodded softly before placing a kiss on her hand.

"You should be glad your brother isn't here to hear that" Maron spoke softly.

"You should be glad my brother isn't here to hurt him" she told him "I hate to admit it, but sometimes Daenerys can be a push over, she let's Viserys insult her or touch her, I don't allow it" she told him "But I should consider myself lucky"

"How so?" Maron asked

"Look at my family tree" she spoke "My mother is also my aunt; my father is also my uncle. In the back of my mind, I am glad my father or uncle is dead, because there would have been a slight chance Daenerys or I would have had to marry Viserys"

"What would happen if that became true?"

Daenesella was silent for a moment before answering "Then I would of killed my brother by now" she told him "Daenerys would of gone through with it, I would burn Viserys if he touched me in anyway, the burns on his arms prove my point" she told him before letting out a soft sigh.

"Do you ever think you could love your brother like siblings are supposed to love each other?" Maron asked her as he sipped on his goblet.

"Define love for siblings. Like Daenerys or I, my mother aunt and father uncle, or the Lannister twins" Maron froze slightly from her comment, before pulling her closer.

"What are you talking about?" Daenesella smiled at him "Rumours are spreading, Cersei and Jaime Lannister, twins or should I say incest?" she asked

"Where did you hear these rumours?"

"People, it's the new rumour of the Seven Kingdoms. Remember Maron, I have a sixth sense, it helps sometimes"

"Just keep it to yourself" he warned softly.

"Yes sir" she told him before finishing her plate and standing up.

"Is everything okay?" Robb asked standing up as Maron stood up as well, then Rose.

"Yes, I need fresh air, I will be fine. I am a big girl" She told all three of them before leaving the hall and heading outside. The cold air hitting her body making her feel much better.

The sound of banging caught her attention. Walking closer to the banging she kept silent. She wasn't going to announce her presence which would be a clique to future horror movies. As she turned the corner, she noticed Jon Snow sword fighting with a hay dummy.

"What did that dummy do to you?" She asked. Jon turned around quickly and bowed.

"Princess, I didn't realise you were out here"

"Jon, please call me Daenesella" she told him "And now need to bow" Jon nodded.

"May I ask why you are out here?" He asked

"Can I ask you, why you are out here?" she asked smiling at him

"Lady Stark thinks it would be an insult for a bastard to be attending the dinner party" Daenesella frowned before entering the small fighting area.

"Well I would be honoured for you to join the party. This party is for both Robb and I. The Starks invited everyone, I only know two. Maron and Rose, you will be my third guest"

"Thank you for the invitation, but I think it is best if I stay out here"

"In the cold?" she asked "Do you think it is jealousy or hate"

"What for?" he asked

"Lady Stark has towards you? Or both?"

"Hate, more hate than anything"

"I think it is jealousy"

"How so?" he asked putting his sword down.

"Your father, he slept with another woman before he married Catelyn. They weren't even supposed to marry. I think she is jealous that he slept with someone else and created another life with another woman"

"It would make sense" He noted

"And because of your father's mistake, she takes it out on you"

"It's the only thing that strains their relationship"

"Jealousy is an ugly thing. I would take no notice" She smiled

"Thank you, I will take note" he smiled at her before looking around. "How are you finding Winterfell?"

"Except from the cold temperatures, and not being able to see my sister, it's okay"

"Good" he said before looking at the ground "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Not care what anyone says about you?" Daenesella nodded sighing as she sat down on the stack of hay barrels.

"Because they don't know anything about me"

"Do you know anything yourself?" She looked up at him with her blue eyes, before letting out a soft sigh.

"No. And I am trying to find answers, I really am" she admitted "I know there is something wrong with me but I don't know what"

"I hope you find answers Daenesella" Jon smiled before there was silence until she spoke

"It seems we are more alike than we thought"

"How so?" Jon frowned

"Feeling like an outcast to others because of our past, a bastard son, and a girl with strange magical abilities" she told him "But we have to learn to get through it, not care what people think. We could do it together" She smiled at him feeling goosebumps rise on her skin.

Jon sighed "I don't think my father or Lady Stark would appreciate that"

"I need a friend Jon Snow, someone who knows what I am going through"

"I guess there is no shame in doing that"

"It could be our little secret"

"Secrets on your first day here?" he asked chuckling

"Maybe one of many secrets" she spoke softly as they both locked eyes on each other. She could feel it, warmth growing inside of her body, travelling downwards. She had never felt that before. Biting down on her lip she frowned to herself before standing up quickly.

"What?" Jon asked. Daenesella put her finger up to her lips to make him stop talking.

"Someone is here"

"Could be a party guest"

"No. It isn't"

"How do you know?"

"I have a sixth sense. I can sense the evil from them, they are dangerous" she said looking around the area, before closing her eyes, making them turn a fire colour as she looked around the grounds again. She noticed a warm presence hiding behind the gate of the fighting area. They want to play a game, so they shall. As her eyes turned blue again, she smiled at Jon Snow "It's clear" she winked before walking over to the gate, suddenly kicking it open, sending the person flying. She was sure she broke the gate. The man quickly stood up and grabbed his large blade.

"If you know who I am, then you know what I am capable of" she told him before looking at the torch that was lit, her eyes glowing a fire colour, the flames growing bigger, her hand flicked to the side sending the blaze towards the man, screams echoing the ground as he fell to the floor.

The hall doors opened as everyone rushed out. She quickly got rid of the flames before Eddard and Lady Stark stood beside the body.

"He tried killing us" She spoke up.

"She is telling the truth" Jon spoke up

"Why were you out here with him?" Lady Stark spat at the word him.

"I came outside for fresh air, Jon was in the cold, I wondered why he wasn't joining the party with his family, until I discovered Lady Stark thought it would be an insult for him to join"

Eddard looked at his wife, broken at her comment. Eddard sighed before looking at the body.

"I didn't kill him, yet" She told them

"If he tried to kill Daenesella I would be the one to kill him, I should have been outside to protect her" Maron spoke up

"It's not your fault; I can handle myself as you can see. I think we need to imprison him, find out answers, once we do, I will kill him slowly" Daenesella told them. Eddard looked at his wife and then Robb, and then his bastard son.

"Take him to the cells, we will find out information tomorrow, I need guards on guards during the night, tend to his wounds, make sure he stays alive" Eddard ordered. Several men stepped out carrying the slightly crisp man to the cells.

"We should continue to celebrate" Robb spoke up.

"Robb is right; I need a few drinks in order to sleep tonight"

"This way Daenesella" Eddard smiled at the girl letting her walk in front of him

"I also only know two people here, so I am inviting Jon Snow as my third guest" she said "I am sure Robb won't mind. I did potentially save Jon. He could have been killed" Her eyes darted to Lady Stark, watching her facial expression. She knew deep down she wanted Jon dead, hadn't been the first time.

"Of course" Robb smiled "Let's go brother" he spoke to his bastard brother as they all walked into the hall for the remaining evening.


	6. REVIEW

Okay this isn't an update, but I recieved a rather nasty message/review reguarding Fire And Snow.

This user must love Viserys or something, but.

This is my fanfic. This is my story. I don't need to be an expert at writing this stories. I research, I try to get things right when doing my fanfiction stories.

So never tell me what I can and can't do.

I am basing my fanfic off the tv series because I feel more comfortable in doing so, I have done Viserys personality off the show. Not the book. To me. I see Viserys as an abusive character. Touches his sister, insults her, gives her away like trash. That is how I see him, so that is how I am going to display him.

If you do not like it, do not read my story. I do not have time for people to not crisitise me, but to insult my work.

So I am name shaming ladyres who thought it would be a good idea to tell me what to do, and throw insults.:

Then u really don't get the characters at all I'm not the only one who going give criticism on your story your story is s*** anyways i have read better got fanfic

In order to be a good writer you need to learn your grammer.

So this note is to everyone reading my story.

It's my fanfiction.

It's not real.

Do not tell me how to write my story, or consider yourself reported and blocked.


	7. Zhinda

As the evening came to an end, food was served out and demolished, wine drunk from goblets until laughter echoed the dining hall, and everyone was over the events of an assassin ruining their night.

Robb had decided to escort Daenesella to her chambers, while Maron and Rose stayed behind to help tidy up after their princess.

"I hope your first night was a pleasant night?" Robb asked unsure what she thought after being attacked.  
"I guess being attacked gave this place a bit of spice" she smiled with a joking tone "What I mean, forgetting that Jon and I were attacked, my first night has been okay"  
"At least okay is a good thing" Robb smiled that sweet smile; he always does to lift peoples spirits. And suddenly Daenesella smiled as well.  
"It is. I just feel a little home sick" she admitted before sighing "Actually, I don't know what I feel, I haven't been home for years, and I doubt I will ever be home until I see my sister" she told him "Maybe I just miss my sister"  
"What about your brother?"  
Daenesella sighed to herself "I don't care about Viserys if I am being honest with you" she admitted "I only care for Daenerys, no one else, unless my mother was here" She didn't know which mother she was talking about. She would find out tonight.  
"That is fair enough" he spoke before taking a deep breath, before asking his next question; he just hoped he wouldn't overact. "Daenesella, I hope you don't mind me asking this" he spoke up  
"Ask me what?"  
"Why were you outside with Jon?" he asked. She stopped walking as they reached her bedroom door. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she then raised her red brow.  
"I walked outside because I wanted air; Jon was practising his sword fighting on the hay dummy, I enquired about why he wasn't enjoying the party, informed me that Lady Stark had disinvited him because he is a bastard"  
Robb nodded and looked down sighing. "My mother, Lady Stark, she isn't exactly fond of Jon"  
"Your half brother" She pointed out  
"Yes, my half brother. I want to put it out there, I have nothing against Jon being my half brother, or a bastard" he added in "My father told me that he met Jon's mother before he married my mother, soon after I was conceived and we made a home in Winterfell"  
"I know. I learned many facts on my journey" She explained to him. "So your mother hates Jon because Eddard had a bit of fun before they married"  
"Yes. I don't agree with it"  
"Neither do I Robb. Jon is a kind man, he doesn't deserve all this. Your mother wasn't supposed to marry Eddard, so she has no reason to hate Jon. It's not Jon's fault"  
"I know Daenesella. I know" Robb sighed softly before looking at the floor. "It was kind of you to invite Jon into the party, though my mother disapproved"  
"My party, my rules" she explained "Our party, our rules, and I know you would want your brother to be there"  
"I did, I really did, so thank you" Robb smiled at the red head  
"Which is why I am stating this now, for the sake of friendship, family and marriage" She spoke up, like she was in control, and she wasn't afraid. "If Lady Stark continues to act the way she does towards Jon Snow, she is not invited to our wedding"  
Robb frowned at her, confused. "W-what?"  
"Jon will be family, he may be your half brother, but he is still family, he will soon be my family. Jon and I, we are in the same situation"  
"What situation is that?"  
"Being out-casted for who we are. Jon is out-casted for being a bastard, and I for looking like this, being able to do things usually other's can't do. And I believe Jon needs a friend, me. So I am inviting Jon to the wedding, and if your mother continues to have problems with him until the day we wed, then she will not be invited, just like she didn't invite Jon to the party tonight, until I stood up to her" She explained, putting her foot down, sticking up for her...friend.

Robb let out a soft chuckle "I am impressed by your tone; I hope one day you make a fine Queen"  
"Thank you" She spoke  
"I will have a word with mother, you're different from other women"  
"Is that a problem?" She asked  
"No. A woman sticking up for yourself isn't what you usually see in this world, men take the reins. But you're different in a good way Daenesella. I have high hopes for you"  
"Thank you Robb. I feel like I am something after that"  
"Of course you are Daenesella" He smiled and placed a gloved hand on her cheek, stroking her skin softly before replacing his hand with a soft kiss. "Goodnight Daenesella"  
"Goodnight Robb, if you pass Maron or Rose, could you tell them I am off to bed?"  
"Of course" He smiled softly before turning away and walking off.

Daenesella sighed in relief before opening her door and looking around; making sure nothing had been touched or tampered with. She grabbed the papers from where she hid them and blew out all the candles in the room. Shutting the window shutters, she grabbed a melting candle, held both end in both hands, and concentrated, melting a small bit off one side and lighting it so she could read the documents she was given.

Her heart was pounding, like a prisoner shaking the prison bars to escape. There was worry, excitement and a pinch of being nervous. Grabbing one piece of paper, she read through the information provided, it seemed more of a diary, without the 'dear diary' part.

"Rhella Targaryen is currently carrying twins, boys or girls? No one knows. But the King seems to be acting a little more mad than usual. I watch him sometimes, in his study, writing letters, but to whom? He always makes sure that his sister also his wife, is comfortable, it appears he seems to be a little more caring towards Rhella and the twins"  
Hearing about her father's caring behaviour towards her and Daenerys made Daenesella's heart warm. All the stories about him being cruel not just towards others, but his family, it didn't seem correct. Skimming through the letter, she moved onto the next.

"The Mad King had passed out from drinking wine from his large meal, boar, vegetables, everything suitable for a King. I managed to sneak into his study. I care about the Targaryen House and I serve the King like a brother, but something was wrong, when it involves two unborn babies, I need to find out what the King is hiding and maybe planning"

"What where you up to father?" she mumbled to herself before continuing to red.  
"There were letters to a woman called Melisandre, a red priestess, asking for a requirement for his unborn twins. All information regarding this woman would be contained in these documents"  
Daenesella frowned to herself. She recognised the term red priestess, but why? Putting down the paper, she searched for the next. In bold black ink at the top of the paper, the word Red Priestess caught her attention.  
"A Red Priest or a Red Priestess is in the holy orders in the faith of R'hllor, the Lord of Light, widely worshipped in the continent of Essos" she started reading. A hand drawn picture of a heart on fire made her want to read even more. "Lord of Light centers around light and fire. He is the god of fire, which provides light, heat and life, and struggles against darkness, cold and death. He is believed to be the one true God over all other gods from other religions"  
"Seems crazy" she mumbled to herself as she read the information. "The Lord of Light's worship involves the idolization of fire and light. If a worshipper looks into the flames, they receive vision about the future from the Lord of Light. Most worship practices of the Lord of Light involve fire. From a simple bonfire to a sacrifice..." Daenesella frowned to herself and thought about what it was stating "They burn innocent people to worship! They are crazy!" She could see the connection from them to her father now. Crazy and mad, perfect match.

"The followers of the Lord of Light believe in the coming of a chosen warrior, to combat the coming darkness, which is prophesied to be reborn and wield the sword Lightbringer. The Lord of Light religion believes everyone lives in hell, the only hell, but he will save his faithful supporters from the darkness" She grabbed another sheet. There were so many papers to read reguarding this Melisandre.  
"The worshippers do not take vows of celibacy and engaged in a form of sacred sex... Okay don't want to read any of that" she mumbled to herself.  
"Worshippers to the Lord of Light have been shown to display certain abilities. Prophetic Visions, Knowledge, fire magic, cold resistance, poison protection, resurrection and glamours"  
"They sound more like witches" The sound of Rose's voice made Daenesella jump out of her skin.  
"Jesus Christ Rose! Why didn't you knock?" she asked  
"I thought you were sleeping, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, tucked in, like a maid is supposed to do. Make sure their princess is okay" She spoke softly, a little quiet. Daenesella sighed in content and nodded.  
"I am fine. Close the door, I am just reading these documents, or a diary without the dear diary part"  
Rose did as she was told and closed the door, before standing beside the red head.  
"What have you found?"  
"The first document was about how Ser Willam Dery watched my father's actions. He was caring towards my mother, and me and Daenerys, maybe a bit obsessive. But he wrote letters, he managed to sneak into his study while my father was passed out drunk, letters to a Red Priestess named Melisandre"  
"Red Prietess? They worship the Lord of Light" Daenesella rose her eyebrow at Rose wondering how she knew.  
"I read things in my own time princess"  
"Okay, anyway, these documents are like fact files on the Lord of Light, Red Priests and Priestesses. It has told me who the Lord of Light is, the type of religion, and it all sounds crazy, it tells me about the worshippers, what they do for the Lord of Light, and what they can do. They all sound like witches to me. And now I hope these documents will tell me about this Melisandre"  
"Are you sure you want to find out?" Rose asked  
"I need to find out Rose, I am missing a puzzle piece in my life, I need to find out" She explained holding her friend's hand.  
"Okay, let's move onto the rest of the papers" Daenesella nodded in agreement and looked at the rest of the information.  
"Melisandre is a Red Priestess, when the Mad King asked for a Red Worshipper, Melisandre stood forward. She saw visions in the flame that the Targaryen Queen would give birth to two powerful twin girls. With unique abilities, powerful enough to rule the Seven Kingdoms, Targaryens will always rule the Seven Kingdoms, as fire does not burn them" She looked at Rose, unsure of what to think, the words two powerful twin girls stuck in her mind, was Melisandre talking about Daenerys and Daenesella? "The King had requested everything to know about this Red Witch, originally a slave in Essos centuries ago-"  
"How old is she?" Rose asked  
"Sounds ancient, but they can glamour- I don't know" She sighed continuing to red "Haiing from Asshai, located in the far east of Essos, she claims to wield powerful magical abilities, especially prophecy. Years ago she crossed the Narrow Sea, arriving in court of Lord Stannis Baratheon on the Targaryen home land, Dragonstone, to preach her faith. Now they have converted to the Lord of Light, and the Red Witch had become a close adviser to Stannis"  
"So why did your father ask for a worshipper of the Lord of Light? Melisandre stood forward to tell him of the two powerful twin girls, but why did he request to see one?" Rose asked concerned.  
"I don't know. Wait-" she frowned at the few words at the bottom of the page "He added something. The followers of the Lord of Light uses the line, 'the night is dark and full of terrors, Lord, cast your light upon us- ah!" Daenesella took in a sharp big breath. Images flooding through her mind.

Her mother pregnant with Daenerys and her, the Mad King writing letters, Ser Willam Dery watching the King and reading the letters, reading a red book. The Mad King talking with Ser Willam Dery, both men standing on the beach opposite men and women in red cloaks, but one female with red hair, a necklace with a red gem talking to both men. The next image was unclear of what was happening, the Mad King and Ser Willam Dery were not there, only the worshippers, chanting with fire, the red woman in the middle of the circle, giving drops of her blood into a small vile, the blood then glowed bright red, before the image skipped. The red woman handing the vile to the Mad King, before he poured the blood into a cup, drunk by Rhella. The next images were too quick, sword fights, blood being spilled, screaming, cries, glowing firery eyes.

"Ah!" Daenesella gasped for breath as she looked around the room. She was back in Winterfell, in her room.  
"Daenesella?! Are you okay?" Rose asked  
Daenesella nodded and breathed slowly, before regaining her thoughts.  
"I don't know what happened, but I saw everything"  
"What do you mean by everything?" Rose asked concerned  
"Of what happened, the reason why my father asked for a red worshipper. They would perform magic in order for his unborn twins to be powerful, not just powerful like he was, but magic wise"  
"Why would he do that?"  
"It's simple. He was the Mad King. He could do what he wanted. He wanted his unborn twins to be more powerful, twice the children, twice the power they would provide. This Melisandre provided him with some sort of potion, her blood mixed with magic, but for some reason, it only worked on one child; me. I now know why I am a freak, why I can do things with heat and fire, and probably blood"  
"Blood?" Rose asked collecting the papers  
"Fire and Blood is our House Motto. Also, my mother consumed Melisandre's blood magic, it affected me, which means I have her blood in me"  
"Do you think you are one of them? A Lord of Light worshipper?" Rose asked binding the papers together  
"I have no idea. A Targaryen and a Red Priestess? That's one hell of a mix Rose" Daenesella sighed standing up before sitting on her bed "It's lucky my father died before I was born, he probably would of killed Melisandre since it seemed to only work on me, instead of both Daenerys and I. But I need to get in contact with this Melisandre. I need to make sure she is still at Dragonstone serving as an advisor to Stannis. If she is, I will send a raven. She will have to tell me everything, if it's more, or just the same. I just need to find her, and see her. She did this to me, so I need more answers than just a few papers from Ser Willam Dery" she explained rubbing her face. All this reading about her past had given her a headache.  
"It says here, they have many abilities, such as seeing into the flames of the fire to see into the future, you said the Lord of Light chant, or motto, you saw the past of what happened. How is that possible?"  
"Rose I have no idea. This world is full of wonder and mystery, and some questions that can't be answered. When I manage to get my hands on Melisandre, I will ask her. Like I said. I am a Targaryen and if I am part Red Priestess, that's one heck of a mix" She laughed softly to herself before getting unchanged and into bed "Get some sleep Rose. I will tell you everything in the morning. But I know for a fact, I am not going to sleep"


	8. Fekh

The night had passed and soon the sun shone upon Winterfell. The bright sun still didn't light up the dull cold castle of the North.

Daenesella had slept peacefully through the night, dreaming of reuniting with her sister. Daenerys sat upon their birth right, while Daenesella stood beside her. She didn't want to rule the Seven Kingdoms, she would rather watch Daenerys rule, while she supported her sister. She would feel trapped knowing she was in charge. You could make one mistake and everyone wants you dead. With Daenerys power and knowledge, Daenesella could offer protection through magic.

Rose had entered the room to wake up the princess, but noticed something was wrong.

"Daenesella?" Rose asked quietly. Daenesella's body was covered in sweat, her head moving to the sides. She was stuck in a nightmare. Rose reached her hands out, to gently shake the princess, but the sudden sizzling sound of skin being burned made her jump back in pain.

"OW!" The panicked friend held onto her burnt hand before quickly leaving the room, shortly returning with Maron, Eddard and Robb.

"Is she okay?" Robb asked reaching his hands out. Maron quickly stopped him by grabbing his hands.

"I wouldn't advise touching her, like this or when she is asleep Robb" Robb and Eddard both looked confused.

"Please tell me what is going on. Why is she like this?" Robb asked generally concerned about his bride.

"Every time Daenesella sleeps, for some reason her body heats up, it heats up so much, it is capable of burning other people. Fire doesn't burn her" He explained

"Sounds like a typical Targaryen" Eddard mumbled.

"Father is everything okay?" Jon asked, peering in the door way, looking at Daenesella's sweating trembling body.

"Yes, everything is okay, fetch us a wet towel Jon" He asked. Jon glanced at Daenesella again and nodded before leaving.

"This is the magic doing this?" Robb asked again. He had so many questions to ask. Not knowing, Daenesella had a big question to ask a Red Priestess herself.

"Yes. It's protecting her while she sleeps. If something touches her, they get burnt, they cry out in pain, she wakes up. If they use a weapon, her body heats up even more, so much more, it is capable of melting the material used" Maron explained crossing his arms.

"How do you know about all this?" Eddard asked.

"Both events occurred by Viserys. He tried waking her up because his curtains caught on fire, he got burnt trying to wake up. Second, he tried to start discipline her, every time something caught on fire, or she burnt him, he was going to carve her skin on her arms, to leave a scar, to remind her to control her abilities, and what he is capable of doing. Her body melted the blade"

"Her brother sounds wonderful" Robb mumbled

"You have no idea. Daenesella made an escape coming here. Now Daenerys has to put up with his orders" Maron continued to explain "Both Targaryen twins are stronger than they look, and appear. Daenesella's magic protects her while she sleeps"

"Why does it protect her?" Eddard asked. Both Maron and Rose looked at each other, before she spoke up.

"When she sleeps, her body heats up to protect her from enemies"

"There are no enemies here" Eddard said confused. Before realising, he did take part in a war that killed her family.

"No enemies no more" Robb spoke up, wanting to reach for her hand, but he didn't want to take the chance. If he got burned, he knew Daenesella would see him as an enemy.

"Does she consider you an enemy Rose?" Eddard asked, looking at her burnt hand.

"No. She has never done this before to me, but she is having a nightmare. Emotions and your mind can affect her abilities. Whatever she is seeing, it's affecting her powers-"

"AHH!" Daenesella quickly awoke from her nightmare, sitting up, clutching onto the duvet. Her body dripping wet from sweat. Her eyes glowing fiery. Jon walked into the room and handed the wet cloth to Robb, who quickly placed it on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked his bride.

Daenesella breathed heavily from her sleep. Recollecting herself from what happened. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a bad dream" She spoke up, before looking around the room, noticing Rose clutching her burnt hand. "Oh Rose..." Quickly getting out of her bed, she looked at her friends hand, not burning her again. "I am so sorry"

"Daenesella, you don't need to say sorry. I shouldn't have touched you during your sleep"

"Rose. I only burn my enemies during my sleep; you are never an enemy to me. Though the nightmare didn't help" She sighed before looking at the men in the room. "I will take care of Rose's hand, I will meet you for breakfast in the hall shortly. I will need to wash and dress first"

"Of course, take your time Daenesella" Robb smiled gently at her before leaving the room. Daenesella glanced over at Jon who stood by the door frame, a small smile appearing on both of their faces, before he followed his father out. As the door closed, Daenesella sighed in relief.

"That was one hell of a nightmare" She spoke taking the wet rag from the bed, and placing it onto Rose's hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?" Rose asked feeling a cooling sensation on her hand.

"The vision I saw, but in more detail, slower this time, made more sense. My father really was mad. Power mad. Reaching out to a Red Priestess, in the end he got what he wanted. One daughter who possess power, and the other who possess magic, but look where he is now, look at our house"

"House Targaryen is still standing as long as you, Daenerys and Viserys are still alive. Don't give up hope. Now, let's get you washed and dressed for breakfast. According to Lady Stark, she wishes to proceed with wedding arrangements"

"Have they said when they wish for us to be married?" Daenesella asked walking into the small bathroom.

"Well, let's put it this way Daenesella. They don't want to rush it, mainly because they don't want to push you" Daenesella turned around and raised her eyebrow confused at her friend "They are worried you might burn down Winterfell if you are pushed into something you clearly don't want to do"

"Oh well. They are doing a good thing. Not pushing me. Who knows Rose, I might actually fall in love with Robb" She joked to Rose and herself, before Rose spoke up again.

"Or are you talking about another man" Daenesella frowned again before opening the bathroom door and peering her head round.

"What?"

"Daenesella, you are like a little sister I never had, I have grown up with you, I have seen the way you look at Jon. But you know you can't go there, you are marrying Robb, and Jon is a bastard, though there is nothing wrong with that. You can't join the Targaryen House with someone who can't provide one"

"Rose, I appreciate what you're trying to say, but things will end how they end. Sometimes I can't help the way I feel. I feel I have more of a connection to Jon than Robb. We are both outcasts, frowned upon, until we can prove our self, just, no more talking. I need food"

As her stomach was filled with delicious food, she sneaked away up to the tower to send a raven. A letter she had wrote after breakfast, to send to Melissandre. If anyone asked, she would just explain it was for her sister. Attaching the scroll to the black raven, she closed her eyes and thought of Daenerys, clutching the bird in her hand, with a pinch of her power, she sent the raven off, before looking down, seeing Lady Stark, with a stale face.

Sighing to herself, she left the tower and looked at the Lady.

"Sending a raven?" She asked

"Yes. To Daenerys, I have my ways" she explained. Lady Stark nodded before fiddling with her hands.

"Robb pulled me over for a talk. You wish for Jon to join the celebrations of your betrothal. And if not, I am not invited"

Daenesella had forgotten she said that to Robb.

"That's true, if his half brother cannot attend for not reason, then you cannot attend as the mother of the groom" She responded crossing her arms.

"Jon is a bastard-"

"No offence Lady Stark, I couldn't give two shits if he is a bastard. He is still human. Maybe instead of blaming Jon, blame your husband. He did sleep with another woman of course, before he married you" She smirked at the Lady before walking off to her room. She couldn't believe she blurted it out like that. But it was time for someone else to take the blame, instead of Jon.

"Daenesella?" Rose opened the door and smiled. A bandage wrapped around her hand. "I guess from the look on Lady Stark's face, someone told her the truth" she grinned.

"Oh you have no idea" she grinned.

"Anyway, you are to be measured for your wedding dress, you get to pick out the material, design, length, everything, they would like to meet in the Grand Hall. More room" she said.

Daenesella nodded at her friend before leaving her room to be fitted for her dress. A dream dress she would wear for a wedding to a man she didn't love...


	9. Ori

Ori

Daenesella sat at her writing table, situated in her bedroom she shared alone until she wedded Robb. Using the feather in the ink to write her letter on the small bit of paper, she continued to write the words. Addressing who it was to, and a request, with a tone of begging hoping it would mould the reader to say yes and does as she says. Ending the letter and request with her signature, she forgot something. The wax sigil, she couldn't use the Targaryen one, she had to use the Stark's. But there was a chance they would never allow that. But she knew someone that could possibly help her out.

Rolling up the letter in her hand, small enough to hide even in the smallest places, she left her room, heading to the one person who she trusted.

Knocking on their door, she waited for him to answer, before the door swung open, revealing the black curly hair and freshly trimmed face.

"Princess Daenesella, how can I help?"

"I need your help Jon" she asked. Jon looked at her confused

"Shouldn't you be asked Robb for help, you are due to marry him soon" he pointed out

"Jon, you and I both know, I think everyone knows I don't want to marry him, but it's not about that. Right now it's about trust and you are the only person I trust right now" she admitted looking down each side of the hall.

"Okay, how may I help you?" he asked

"I need the wax sigil of House Stark, I need to send a letter, or a very short one"

"You could have asked my father or Robb" he told her

"If I did, they would ask questions. This letter contains a request to someone who can help me find answers" she told him "Your father would probably never allow it and would get the wrong idea...please Jon. Do this favour for me" she asked, her eyes showing herself mentally getting on her knees and begging.

Jon let out a sigh before nodding "okay, follow me" he said leaving his bedroom and walking down the hall, finding his father's office or study, the room where the Lord of Winterfell would do business. The door was open which meant no one was inside.

"I'll keep a lookout" he told her nodding. Daenesella looked into his chocolate orbs nodding to herself.

"Thank you Jon" she smiled entering the room. Walking to the study, she saw the wax that would have to be melted – easy. Grabbing the red wax, she placed a small cube into the little bronze pot, placing her palm over the top, from palm to fist the wax melted into a liquid state. Grabbing the stamp, she poured the wax onto the little letter, and pressed the sigil into it, letting it dry. She then boiled the rest of the wax under it had evaporated into thin air, cleaned the stamp with her dress before leaving the room. Standing beside Jon "Thank you again" she smiled to herself "I owe you" she told him, quickly kissing his cheek before leaving the part of the building and heading to the part of the building for guests.

Entering her room, she jumped at the sight of Rose.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...are you okay?" she asked raising her eyebrow "did you do it?"

"Yes, they want me to get fitted and designed for a dress soon, so I need a favour"

"Anything"

"Wash my dress, I wiped a wax stamp on it, it's red, I need you to get rid of it somehow, I'll change, send off the letter and get my dress fitted"

"Of course" she smiled "my mother taught me a trick or two how to remove stains, if it comes to it we burn the dress or put a patch over it"

"Burn the dress? You're getting more like me" she teased her friend. Closing her bedroom door, she undressed, and got into something more easily to move.

"Good luck Daenesella" Rose smiled taking the red stained dress

"Thank you" she smiled quickly leaving her room.

Walking to one of the towers, she climbed up the stairs, hearing the noises of the crows. Making sure the coast was clear, she gently grabbed a crow, attached the small scroll letter to its feet before sending it off. She wished there was an easier quicker way of sending letters, but then she would be thinking of a fantasy. Leaving the tower quickly, she suddenly bumped into Catelyn.

"Lady Catelyn" she smiled, forcing it.

"Princess Daenesella...what were you doing in that tower?" she asked

"I wanted to see the view of my future home, why? Is that a problem?" she asked

"The messenger crows are in that tower" the old woman raised her eyebrow

"I am an animal person Catelyn, and if you are insisting that I sent a letter, then so be it, if I did it would be to my sister, since I probably won't ever see her again" she added "I don't even know how crows work" she added "shall we get the wedding dress sorted?" she asked.

"Of course, this way" she smiled leading the way.

During the way, Robb stopped the girls.

"Mother, I hope you're being kind to my bride" he smiled glancing at his future wife.

"Of course, she is a guest, we are going to be designing her dress, so no looking" she smiled.

"Of course not mother, I will wait for the day, just don't make the dress too delicate, it's only for one day, she needs to be able to move and dance on the day. If you make it like a china doll, she will be scared to move" he chuckled. Catelyn laughed with her son.

"I will try my best, but you better be delicate when it comes to removing the dress on your wedding night" she added.

Daenesella and Robb looked at each other, blushing, not knowing what to say.

"Mother..."

"What? Consummating the marriage is the important part. You're both virgins, well I hope" she glanced at Robb who nodded, and then at Daenesella. She nodded, wishing mentally she wasn't. She knew how painful it was; Daenerys had to go through it the hard way. But she wanted her virginity to be taken by someone she loved. Every time she looked at Robb, she just saw friends, but every time she laid her eyes on Jon, she felt things she never felt before.

"I will leave you two too it" Robb smiled, kissing Daenesella's head before heading off.

Catelyn continued to lead the way inside a room for tailor making. Layers of material laid out, woman standing with something in their hands, pins, thread, samples of materials. She probably would only get married once, so she had to make sure it was her dream dress.

"Okay, girls, the bride is here, let's get to work, Daenesella, remove your clothing please" Catelyn instructed softly

"Excuse me?" she asked raising her eyebrow at the ladies request.


	10. NOTE

Hello.

I know it's been a while since I wrote a chapter, I just felt like I needed to write one now that the season is over. But.

I've started a new Walking Dead story, which I will be focusing on.

Game of Thrones is a large topic, and from previous comments, you do something wrong, people will have your heads for it. It's challenging to get everything right, plus due to my story being so early, I'm finding it dragging and boring myself as I would prefer to start the story from the recent GOT episodes.

So Fire and Snow is on HOLD for I don't know how long, but if you are fans of The Walking Dead, please check it out as I will be focusing on it more.

Very sorry!

story/story_edit_ ?storyid=12633057


	11. So sorry

Fire and Snow will no longer be put on hold, but it will be cancelled.

I'm not longer interested in writing a Game of Thrones fanfiction, because truthfully it's just too much to put in. It's taking me forever, my spark has gone for this story.

I will continue to keep it up for newbies, but this story will no longer go forward from the recent chapter.

So so so sorry! Please feel free to read other stories of mine.

Thank you again for reading and voting and commenting, but it's time to say goodbye to Fire and Snow.


End file.
